Boma (JamesIFan's Fanfics)
Boma is a male cape buffalo. He selfishly hogs a water hole during a drought. Backstory Boma is a cape buffalo who was born during the reign of Mohatu. While Ahadi is king, a terrible drought seizes the Pride Lands. Many Pridelanders come before Ahadi to complain about the shortage of food and water. During this meeting, a leopard tells Ahadi that Boma and his herd are hogging the only water source left in the Pride Lands and not letting any other Pridelanders near it. Ahadi is unable to address this problem, as other animals bring up the issue of the hyenas. Later, Rafiki follows Taka's scent to the last water hole left in the Pride Lands, where Boma is standing belly-deep in the water. As Mufasa approaches the pool, Boma rudely asks him what he wants. As tactfully as he can, Mufasa tells Boma that he must share the water hole with the other animals until the rains came. Unfortunately, Boma is not keen on this idea of sharing. But no sooner has he said this when Taka comes up from behind him and roars. The cape buffalo whirls around and demands to know what he's doing. Taka explains that he is enforcing the Lion King's orders. He then tells Boma that if he doesn't listen to Mufasa, he will have to face him in combat. Boma, greatly angered at this, laments on how Ahadi has sent his children to chase him away. He then accuses Mufasa of wanting to fight him. Mufasa tries to protest, but Boma ignores him and charges. Rafiki urges Mufasa to run, and the two race away with Boma in pursuit. As he runs, Rafiki begins to weaken. When he is unable to go any further, Mufasa picks him up and carries him away. But as they're escaping, Rafiki spots a log in the distance. Mufasa is confident and makes the jump easily. Boma, however, misses the jump and falls into the ravine below. Coming to a halt, Mufasa tells Boma that he himself had once fallen into the ravine. Boma angrily yells at Mufasa that he will have revenge. Mufasa tells him that they don't have to fight, for they are brothers in the great Circle of Life. But Boma ignores him and continues belting threats at Mufasa. He then says that "the others" will get Taka. Confused, Mufasa looks out into the distance and sees Taka rolling on the ground, laughing. Three cape buffalo from Boma's herd emerge from out of the grass and begin charging at Taka. They then begin to attack him relentlessly. Later, after Taka is cared for by Rafiki, Ahadi sends an elephant to help Boma out of the ravine. Months later, Zazu hears a strange rumor going around the Pride Lands about a mysterious beast. Concerned for the safety of the Pride Lands, he reports to Mufasa, who expresses concern as well. The Lion King starts to go around the Pride Lands and ask the other animals if they have seen or heard anything about the beast. He starts by talking to Boma, who had heard the rumor from an elephant. He tells Mufasa that he hasn't seen anything but is still nervous, since the elephant had sounded very much afraid of the beast. Not long after this, a hoard of army ants invades the Pride Lands. Mufasa asks a crowd of animals, including Boma, to help stop the invasion. He informs the animals that if they were to move the rocks at the top of Zulu Falls, the water would have more room to flow and would wash away the invading army ants. The animals are uneasy, but Boma tells Mufasa that he is ready to fight, for he had lost his grandparents to the army ants years ago. When the animals are gathered on top of Zulu Falls, Mufasa instructs Boma and Pembe to push off the biggest boulders, while Muwa, Nzee, and Pudini handle the smaller rocks. With the combined strength of all the animals, the rocks begin to shake. Waiting for Mufasa's orders, Boma and Pembe prepare for the final push. Mufasa then shouts the order, and Boma and Pembe give the rocks a massive push, sending them hurtling off the falls. The ants are washed away, and the Pride Lands are saved. During the Second Pride Lander-Outsider War, Boma left his herd and created his army. At that time, he gave Taka a scar, and killed Ahadi during a battle with his buffalo minions. And shut down the Pride Lands, he stated his wish that it will never be restored. When Boma returns to his army, he delivers the news of Ahadi and Mufasa's deaths, feigning grief. After this, he introduces the hyenas to his army. Following the start of his leading, he allows the buffaloes and the hyenas to over-hunt his army and deplete the land of its plentiful resources. Slowly, his army fall into decay, with Scar remaining in his cave with not a care in the world about the bad leading. Meanwhile, the lionesses continue to grieve for their lost king and prince. As meals begin to become more skimpy, Boma traps Zuzu in a bone cage and forces the hornbill to sing to him as he lazes on his throne. When Zuzu accidentally slips Ahadi's name, Boma reacts with rage, demanding Zuzu never mention his enemy's name in his presence. Shortly after this, the buffaloes come before Boma, complaining. Even Boma's minions, who are used to going hungry for days, start to complain to Boma about the larder being bare. Boma, however, continues to pick his teeth with the bones of his previous meal, telling them to leave his cave when a buffalo angers him by mentioning Ahadi's name as well. Shortly after this, Boma calls Zira to him, asking her why the hunting party refuses to do its job, not accepting Zira's excuse that the herds have moved on. Boma merely passes their unsuccessful hunts off as the lionesses not looking hard enough. When Boma suggests they leave his army, Boma makes it clear that he isn't moving the pride anywhere. The future leader of the Outsiders angrily points out that his decision will end in the deaths of them all. Boma turns his back on her, telling her that he's fine with this and that he is the leader, so he can do whatever he wants. When she insinuates that he isn't half the king Ahadi was, he strikes her, causing a full-grown Mufasa, who was observing the entire scene in secret, to spring from hiding in his second cousin's defense. Boma at first mistakes him for Ahadi, but when it's made clear that it is Mufasa, he glares at the buffaloes and the hyenas and cowers away as his enemy begins to back him into a corner. Boma makes it clear that he isn't resigning and points to the many buffaloes and hyenas above him, reminding Mufasa that they think he is the leader. However, Sarabi and the lionesses reject him, and Simba threatens to fight if his enemy doesn't step down. Boma slinks around Mufasa, hinting at Ahadi's death. The prince then tells Boma that his trick won't work, but the lionesses are curious as to what Boma is talking about. Pleasantly surprised, the leader forces Mufasa to admit his responsibility for Ahadi's death and proceeds to back Mufasa over the edge of the mountain's peak. As Mufasa slips off the peak, using his forepaws to desperately cling for his life, Boma suddenly remembers Ahadi in a similar situation days ago. Slamming his toes into Mufasa's paws, Boma leans in and whispers to Mufasa that he is responsible for Ahadi's death. Enraged, Mufasa hurls himself over the cliff and pins Boma down, a paw pressing down on his throat. Boma tries to weasel his way out of the situation, but his enemy's choking forces him to admit what really happened years ago. The buffaloes and the hyenas then attack Mufasa, prompting the lionesses to rush in to fight off the hyenas, during which Boma slinks away. Mufasa spots him, however, and gives chase. Trapped at the summit, Boma begs Mufasa for mercy and even tries to pin the blame on the buffaloes and the hyenas, unaware that they are listening nearby, but Mufasa refuses to believe him. He then asks Mufasa about his intentions, relieved when his enemy decides not to kill him making it clear that Mufasa wasn't going to resort to killing a member of his own family like Boma had done. He is soon horrified when Mufasa gives him his own advice: to run away and never return. Boma seemingly begins to cooperate, but then throws embers into Mufasa's eyes and attacks him while he is blinded. The two lions engage in a brutal fight, and at first they seem to be evenly matched, but Mufasa eventually knocks Mufasa onto his back. However, as Boma leaps to deliver the final blow, Mufasa tried to use his hind legs to flip Boma over the edge and send him tumbling down the cliff to the base of the mountains, but Sarabi did, she killed Boma. Relationships Coming soon Trivia * He was murdered by Sarabi. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:James and Friends Category:JamesIFan Category:JamesIFan's Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Cape Buffalo Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adults